Community:DemSkittlesDoee/Robloxian Life
Robloxian Life is a game made by DemSkittlesDoee. First created in October 2016, the game currently has over 170+ milion visits, 770+ thousand favorites and 118+ thousand likes. The game takes place in a small town with several houses, a restaurant, a cinema, a clothing shop, an adoption center, a gear shop and many others like a hot air balloon and ice cream stand. When the player spawns, they can join 1 of 4 teams: parents, kids, pets or teens. There is also a 5th team, Choosing Role. Players can only join this before they pick one of the other teams, making it a placeholder. But, teams such as, pets are only available to R6 and not to R15. This game is mostly played by ODers. Criticism This game is heavily criticized, usually by more experienced players. It's criticized because of its use of Free Models, a shop that changes people's appearance and the community itself. Other things that it's criticized for is because of the small map and the gameplay itself being boring, and online daters. Teams Parents In the player list, Parents is represented by the color red. Parents usually adopt a kid to take care of from the adoption center. They can find in-game players to be their brother/sister to help take care of the kid(s). Kids In the player list, Kids is represented by the color blue. Kids usually wait in the adoption center for a parent or teen to adopt and take care of them, or go around the map asking parents or teens to adopt them. Kids usually use the "morph magic" button, which can transform them into a newborn, crawling or walking kid. Pets In the player list, Pets is represented by the color yellow. Pets usually use the "morph magic" button to transform into various animals, some being dogs, cats, rabbits and turtles. Pets usually wait in the adoption center to be adopted, or go around the map asking if anyone wants them as their pet. Teens In the player list, Teens is represented by the color green. Teens is the most popular team in the game. Teens usually get a brother/sister in the game, they also adopt kids. Teens is a very open role, they do not have an exact purpose like getting adopted or taking care of kids. Note: This is only available to R6 Choosing Role All players join in the Choosing Role team, represented by a lighter green. Players only have this team until they pick one of the above 4 teams to join. Gamepasses Currently, Robloxian Life has 7 gamepasses available for players to buy. Boombox The Boombox gamepass costs R$250. This gamepass gives players the Boombox Gear 3.0 in game. Anyone with the gamepass can enter any Roblox sound ID which is not moderated to play it in-game. Segway The Segway gamepass costs R$60. This gamepass gives players a Segway in game, which they can use as a form of transport. CUTE Pets The CUTE Pets gamepass costs R$95. This gamepass gives players the option to choose one of 6 pets (cat, dino, dog, penguin, tiger or turtle) to follow them in game. Players can also name their pet. Vip The Vip gamepass costs R$450. This gamepass gives players several perks in game: * a Golden Boombox to play any Roblox sound ID in game (if the sound is not moderated) * a Flying Cloud, a flying form of transport * a Fluffy Unicorn pet that follows the player * a VIP name tag above the player * a 25 cash boost for the daily bonus * 8 cash per minute instead of the usual 5 * the ability to use the "Effects" button (sparkles, pixels, and other effects surrounding the player) Speed Coil The Speed Coil gamepass costs R$30. This gamepass gives players a Speed Coil gear, which makes the player faster in game. Equipping the speed coil also gives a cloud effect around the player. Baby Stroller The Baby Stroller gamepass costs R$15. This gamepass gives players a stroller. Users are supposed to put babies or kids they have adopted in the stroller to transport them, but it is often used for trolling. The Baby Stroller pass was added on January 10, 2017. Admin The Admin gamepass costs 860 ROBUX. This gamepass gives players various admin commands in game, play I LIKE TRAINS About Principal The Principal Gamepass costs 1250R$. This gamepass gives players the permissions to Suspend Students, Make Announcements, Earn Cash Faster and prevent players from entering the school. Houses Regular house These houses cost 50 cash. They are long, thin buildings with 3 floors. The first floor has a dining area and living area. The second floor has a bedroom and baby's cot. The third floor has a bedroom and bathroom. Modern house This house costs 100 cash, and there is only 1 on the map. It is at the corner of the map, so it is less likely to be bought than other houses. This house has a modern look to it. Mansion These houses cost 500 cash. It is a large house with 2 large floors. Beach House There is only one of this particular house, it is located at the beach and it costs 500 cash.